Chasodie Melon
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. "What am I doing, you ask? Living La Dolce Vida." - ''Chasodie Chasodie Melon's Information '''Name: '''Chasodie Dauna Melon '''Pronunciation: '''Cha-soh-dee Daw-nah Mel-yn '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''District: '''4 (1, 8, 10). '''Appearance: '''Chasodie has platinum blonde, loosely-waved hair that cascades down her back. It's actually quite long, and hovers a few inches above her waist. It's a very light shade of blond, almost white, and Chasodie always keeps it detangled and styled to her liking. She has slightly tanned skin, with a dewy appearance, and you can almost always see her with makeup on. She has brown eyes, which is frankly different than all of the other blue or green-eyed citizens of her district, as her hair is - once again - extremely light. She's very tall, standing at 5'9, and she's actually taller than almost half of the males in her district. This also slightly boosts her self-confidence, as she feels she's more powerful standing so tall. She has nicely toned legs and muscular arms. '''Personality: '''Chasodie is very sophisticated and conceited. She almost always comes off as preppy or classy, and thinks of herself before others. She is partially your definition of a basic career personality, although the other half of her is the more romantic and flirtatious side. She isn't necessarily always bloodthirsty, although she did train for the games, so she grew up mastering accuracy and some weaponry. Chasodie is more coquettish, and because of her appearance, is very attention-seeking, specifically for guys. She'll most likely drag in any male and every male, as her sense of humor and flirtiness is what makes up fifty percent of her. If she does find somebody she sincerely does like, then she'll stay with them, with a devotion to protect them. This doesn't happen often, but of course - you never know. '''Weapon(s): '''Chasodie isn't your common career female and she'd pick a '''trident' over a bow or throwing knives. Her secondary weapon would be twin swords. Being in District 4, many people expect the males to be the only ones with talent when dealing with a trident. Chasodie likes to prove them wrong and stand out, as she's used it for years, and being in the games is her only chance to show it off. Backstory: 'Chasodie grew up into a family of two, as it was her and her sister Felicity. Her and Felicity basically hated eachother, as Felicity was the complete opposite; a warm-hearted and neighborly, although a slave. Chasodie, being the favored one in the household, grew up sassy and bossy, with no work to do besides just sitting there and being pretty. Believe it or not, Chasodie was literally a mirror image of Felicity, but after turning 13, it changed her for the worst. It was actually school, where she was invited to become friends with the popular students, and she had accepted it. Before then, she was the classic nerd, who was very considerate but also extremely intelligent. After joining the wrong group of people, they transformed her into the rude and cunning person she is now, to which they later on were reaped for the games and killed. But at that point, she didn't care. She never did. Her mother had gotten caught up with drama with the Peacekeepers and was executed, Chasodie quoting it "I'm glad she's dead, I couldn't stand her anyway". She had lost all interest for the fate of others, and would always groan at orders and commands. Her father loved her, favored her over her sister Felicity, because Chasodie was just that convincing. She'd fake doing work in front of her relatives to gain attention, and Felicity just never appreciated it. Felicity was disappointed, and the week before the reapings, shoved her into the bathroom to discuss a few things with her. It didn't even take a few minutes before Chasodie had her pinned against the wall, her sister begging for mercy. "You are just jealous, Felicity Drew! And I can't even stand you, you are just a worthless piece of crap in my life!" She screamed, the conversation escalating quickly. She had continued to strangle her and nothing but gasps for air came out of her sister's mouth. "Don't ever try to talk to me about who I am, because this is me! I am the person I want to be!" But those were all lies, all of them. She wasn't the person she wanted to be. She was no longer the smart, kind-hearted girl she used to be, but instead, the cruel, cold-hearted girl that was formed in less than a month by a rebellious group of children. She thought that Felicity was dead by the time she let go, dragging her to a nearby pond. She dropped her body into the water, watching it fall, never to rise to the surface. She just smirked and walked back to the house, not even having any regrets for killing her. Or so she thought. '''Strengths: ''Chasodie is very, very strong, as she excersises almost every day. That's why she has nicely toned legs and arms, and she can throw a punch quite well, which leads me to her next strength - Hand-To-Hand Combat. She has gotten into quite a few street fights, allowing her to gain skill with Hand-to-Hand combat. People doubted it, however, because she was extremely pretty, although she hid all of her scars with makeup. Her next strength is more a part of her personality - being deceptive. She can convince almost anyone and everyone to thinking that she's somebody she's not, allowing her to make traps and lure other tributes into thinking she's innocent, when really she's nothing close to that. Weaknesses: '''Chasodie also has a few weaknesses. Although she lives in District 4, she's not the best with '''Swimming '''at all. She was always disgusted by it because of how it ruined her hair and because of her fear, aquaphobia. She also isn't very skilled with '''Speed, '''as she's rather slow with running and doing things at extreme speed. Her last weakness is '''Climbing. '''Charm: '''None. '''Alliance: '''Careers. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped Games Entered The 385th Hunger Games: The Beginning (Not Started) Owner: Summer bee 13 District Entered: 4 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:18 year olds Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes